DXW Japanarchy 2019
Card Triple Threat Saitama Street Fight Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Drew Galloway vs. Graverobber Triple Threat Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Erik Killmonger vs. Athrun Zala DXW Global Women's Championship Chocho Caras © vs. Alina Valentina 8-Man Tag Team Elimination Match The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly, & Roderick Strong) vs. Dashing Daring Dudes (Vega, Narcis Prince, & Sebastian Michaelis) & ??? DXW United States Championship Pablo DaVinci © w/Zoe DaVinci vs. Sami Callihan DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) © vs. The Lucha Bros. (Pentagon Jr. & Rey Fenix) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Umbra Witches (Bayonetta & Jeanne) © vs. The Elite Magical Girls (Sayaka Miki & Kyoko Sakura) w/"The Ruler" Sanae Mokou DXW Global Women's Championship #1 Contender's Match Rarity vs. Rio Kazama Preshow Paige Logan vs. Molotov Cocktease Japanarchy2K19Preshow.jpg Japanarchy2K19RarityvRioKazama.jpg Japanarchy2K19DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K19DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K19DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K19UndisputedEravDashingDaringDudesMysteryPartner.jpg Japanarchy2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *2. During the match, Bayonetta hits Kyoko with Witch Kick to make a pinfall, but Sanae goes to the apron to distract the referee Jessika Carr until Sayaka hits Bayonetta from behind with her replica sword then throws it away and goes back to the apron. After the match, Jeanne goes back in the ring to intend Bayonetta until Sanae hits Jeanne from out of nowhere with Bull Hammer and hits Bayonetta with Attitude Adjustment. The Elite Magical Girls walks out of the 6-sided ring with a chorus of boos. *4. After the match, oVe's Jake Crist, Dave Crist, & "Madman" Sawyer Fulton rushes to the ring and Fulton jumps Pablo from behind and The Crist Brothers stomping on him while Sami was holding Zoe DaVinci from behind. Fulton hits Pablo with a Spinning Gutwrench Suplex. Then Fulton & The Crist Brothers holding Zoe while Sami grabs a bat and points at a beaten Pablo as he grabs him by the shirt saying "Look at me, Pablo! I did this to you!" then slams Pablo down and raises his back to kill Pablo. But the crowd explodes as The Trimens (Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) rushes to the ring and attacking oVe out of the ring for DaVinci Siblings' aide. oVe retreats in a huff as Hibiki helps Pablo up and Ichiya hugs Zoe and The Trimens celebrates with Pablo's title defense. *5. Rudy from Pokemon: Adventures in the Orange Island was revealed as Dashing Daring Dudes' tag team partner. The ending of the match was Adam Cole goes for Panama City Sunrise, but Vega counters and hits him with The Cosmic Beauty Drop and both men are down. Roderick Strong comes back with a steel chair and slides it to the ring, but the referee Marty Asami throws it out as Vega tries to get up and Cole hits Vega with a blatant low blow followed by Last Shot to make a pinfall. But Rudy comes back and hits Strong with Spear to distract Cole as Vega kicks out at two. Vega hits Cole with The Cosmic Beauty Drop followed by The Bullfighter's Leg Drop to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Cole & Strong are arguing each other then they scuffling each other as O'Reilly & Fish rushes back to the ring and separating Cole & Strong. Strong walks out alone in a huff as Cole barking at Strong. *6. During the match, Molotov Cocktease arrives to the ring to help Alina win, but Rarity jumps Molotov from behind and hits her with Diamond Gem Cutter. After the match as Valentina walks out in a huff with Molotov, Rarity comes to the ring and Chocho Caras raises her DXW Global Women's Championship and Chocho says she'll see her at Heatwave. Chocho walks out with a standing ovation and Rarity satisfies. *7. The ending of the match was Guys goes for False Arrest to Killmonger, but Joe Higashi comes out of the crowd to the ringside and yanks Guys out of the ring to beat him up while Stipe Miocic does the same to Athrun. Higashi hits Guys with the Knockout Blow and Stipe locks Athrun with Rear-Naked Choke to make him pass out. Stipe tosses Athrun back in the ring and Killmonger hits Athrun with Panther Claw Slam and Higashi tosses Guys back in the ring and Killmonger hits Guys with Panther Claw Slam as well. Then Killmonger stacks them up and makes a despicable pinfall victory as the crowd boos at them louder. *8. Graverobber goes the pinfall on Galloway after hitting Zydrate Anatomy on the thumbtacks but suddenly Rarity arrives on the ring apron, then Graverobber kisses Rarity, but Rarity spits the taste out of her mouth then slaps Graverobber. DJC hits Graverobber with Fancy Neckbreaker (Rope Hung Neckbreaker), then places a trashcan on Graverobber and hits him with The Bum-Knee and locks Drew Galloway up with Combination D to make him tap out. After the match, Dylan & Rarity kisses each other to celebrate to close the show. Miscellaneous *The camera shows Misaki Toyoda & the DXW International Women's Champion Sakura Hagiwara are sitting in the front row. Category:DXW Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019